The Biggest Mistake
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: It's wedding day for Austin and Ally! But, Ally has cold feet. Ok, Ally has frozen feet. She leaves Austin at the alter for someone else. They run away to Vegas and get married. But, life with this person isn't all it's cracked up to be. Ally moves back to Miami with her daughter, and introduces her to Austin. Austin missed Ally and wants her back, but can he forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

**No this isn't Purplenutellaaaa, it's Austlly394. About a month ago, me and Alaina decided that when I ended school we would do a colab story. Well I finished school, so here I am. Each chapter we will be alternating starting with me. I hope you guys like my writing. This story was most of my idea with a few tweaks made by Alaina. She loved the idea immediately. So it's not like I forced her to like it or anything like that. And no hate on me. Me and Alaina have become really great friends over the past 4 months. So pretty please with Auslly on top, no hate. Here's chapter 1 of, "The Biggest Mistake" I don't own, "Austin & Ally" **

* * *

3 Years Ago Ally's POV

Today I, Allyson Michelle Dawson, am getting married to Gav- I mean, Austin Monica Moon. My one true love. I love Gav- Austin so much. Today, August 24th, is going to be the best day of my life. Hey there's Trish.

"Hey, Trish." I greet.

"Ally, today is the biggest day of your life. You are getting married to Austin." Trish says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Come on."

She and Dez walk down the aisle and separate. My older sister, Andrea, and Austin's older brother, Adam, do the same. Dad and I lock arms and begin to walk.

"I love you, Dad." I say.

"I love you too." Dad replies.

Austin and I are face-to-face. Now I'm in the mood for pancakes…it's time for Austin and I to say our vows. I'm first. "Austin, from the day I met you I knew you were the one. My soul mate, my partner, my best friend. You were and will forever always be there for me. I…I...I can't do this. Austin I'm sorry." I run out of the church. I know that everyone is very confused. Trish stops me.

"Ally, what the heck just happened?" She asks.

"I can't do this." I say.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with Gavin!" I say.

"And I'm in love Ally!" Gavin announces. He came out of nowhere. I hop into Gavin's car and we drive off.

* * *

No One's POV

Yeah. Ally just left Austin for Gavin. Speaking of Austin, there he is.

"Where's Ally." Austin asks his friend, Trish.

Trish sighs. "She left…with Gavin."

"WHAT!?" Austin gaps. "I have to get her back! But it's too late. Come on, Trish. We need to tell everyone what happened."

* * *

Ally's POV

"Gavin, where are we going?" I ask.

"To your house. Get a week's worth of clothes." Gavin demands. Once we get to my house, I change into not a wedding dress and start packing at the speed of light.

"Now, where are we going?" I ask once again.

"Vegas." Gavin turns to face me. "Ally, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I say.

Let me explain. For the past year, I've been cheating on Austin with Gavin. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I am aware that that's not very Ally-like. But I love Austin and Gavin. I just didn't want to break Austin's heart. But I'm pretty sure I just did. I didn't know who was the one but, now I know it's Gavin because I couldn't admit to loving Austin. Life was so hard and now it's not.

* * *

A Week Later No One's POV

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Gavin Young."

"Ally, I have a surprise for you." Gavin tells Ally.

"What?" His now wife asks.

"Let's just say it's in San Diego."

"Oh. I'm happy. Happy for us." Ally smiles.

"Me too."

* * *

One Week Later San Diego No One's POV

Over the past week, Gavin surprised Ally with a house in San Diego. Gavin wanted Ally to live in a city that would remind her of Miami. He just wanted to make her happy. And it worked. Ally and Gavin were so happy together. And they continued to be happy until they got some news one sunny June day.

* * *

Late June Ally's POV

OMG! I have the best news to tell Gavin. It's something that we've been wanting for about 4 months. I'm super happy. Gavin is performing tonight but he should be home… "Gavin."

"Hey Ally. Tonight's show was the best. I met so many fans. I was the hit of the night." Gavin says.

"That's great. Listen, I have to tell you something." I begin.

"What is it, babe?"

"I'm pregnant." I say.

"Ally, that's great!"

"You're not mad?"

"Why the heck would I be? We're going to have a baby. And I could not be happier."

"I'm happy to have a child with my one true love. I love you." I say with a smile.

"I love you too." Gavin says. He kisses me. He is the best husband ever.

* * *

9 Months Later Ally's POV

Today is February 17th, also known as the day me and Gavin become parents. That's right I'm in labor and it's the best thing in the world! Note the sarcasm. This is the worst experience I've ever experienced. Life is sucking right now. At least we'll get to meet our baby. And find out whether it's a boy or girl. Yeah, we wanted to wait. However, we did decide on names. Avery Mackenzie, if it's a girl. And Gabriel Mason, if it's a boy. Adorable names right?

So over the past 19 months, I've been keeping in touch with my family and most of my friends. I know Austin still hates me and doesn't want to talk or even look at me. I just didn't love him the way I love Gavin. And our baby. Once I have our baby, I'm going to send everyone pictures. Gavin has become more famous and so have I. Ronnie let me keep my record deal and record at his studio in L.A.. Gavin actually signed with Starr Records in L.A.. Austin must have been mad.

* * *

Many Hours Later Ally's POV

I am holding my baby…girl in my arms. And I could not be happier. Avery Mackenzie Young was born on February 17th **(Alaina's birthday)** at 3:38 PM **(the time I was born)**. She is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. She has green eyes from Gavin and brown hair from me. She is absolutely stunning.

"Ally, she's beautiful, like you." Gavin gawks over Avery.

"Here. Hold your daughter. I want the cutest picture between the cutest people I know." I say.

"She's precious." Gavin says.

"So very precious." I smile. "Okay…got it."

"It's perfect. And so is Avery."

"Gavin, you're the best husband I could ever have." I say.

"And you're the best wife." Gavin kisses my head. And then Avery's head. She's sleeping. A sleeping angle.

* * *

Less Than 3 Years Later Ally's POV

"GAVIN, I HATE YOU SO MUCH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I yell at my husband.

"BECAUSE YOU MADE ME COME TO THIS!" Gavin yells back. 

"I want to split up." I say, crossing my arms. 

"Me too. I don't want to keep fighting. I just want to end this." 

"So we agree. Tomorrow, we're getting a divorce." I say. 

"Tomorrow." Gavin agrees.

* * *

After The Divorce Ally's POV 

"Avery?" I try to get my daughter's attention. 

"Yes, mommy?" She answers. 

"Me and your dad aren't going to be together anymore." 

"Why?" Avery asks. 

"We don't want to keep fighting and the love isn't there anymore." I tell her.

"Okay." 

"Later today me and you are going on a plane to my hometown. To live there." I say. 

"Okay." She hugs me. I hug her back.

* * *

Many Hours Later Ally's POV 

I decide to go to Sonic Boom. I know that Austin started to work there after I left. He's probably still mad at me... or he just misses me. Sonic Boom would remind him of me. So many of our firsts happened there. Song, realization of liking each other, and everything in between. To be honest, I miss Austin. He was my best friend. I wonder if he knows that Avery exists. Did Trish, Dez or my parents tell him? I did this behind Gavin's back but, he and Trish are Avery's god-parents. I'm some sneaky ex-wife.

I went home first to put everything away and get a car. My dad must be at a convention and my mom is living on the other side of Miami. I park my car and explain to Avery where we are and where we're going. She understands. She will be 3 in a little less than a month. It's about 6:30 PM, so Sonic Boom shouldn't be busy at all. That's a good thing. I don't want Austin to meet Avery with a busy store. 

Great the only person I see at Sonic Boom is Austin at the counter. I open the door. 

"Hi! Welcome to Son- ALLY!?" Austin exclaims. Avery sits on one of the benches by the drums. 

"Yeah, it's me." I say. Austin hugs me. He must have missed me. 

"I missed you. I missed you a lot, actually." He lets out. 

"I missed you too." I say. And that's the truth. 

"So, who's this little cutie?" Austin sits across from Avery. 

I sigh. "This is my…daughter…Avery Mackenzie Young." 

"You and Gavin have a kid?" Austin asks. 

I nod. "Yeah. Listen, the reason why I'm here is because Gavin and I split up." 

"Ally, I feel so bad. Did I have anything to do with it?" Austin hugs me. I missed his hugs. 

"No. Gavin just turned into a real jerk." I say.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's for the best. I don't want to be married to someone that treats me horribly, anyway." I say. 

"Wanna come back to my house? I can close early." He suggests. 

I smile. "That would be really nice."

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally is back. I want to forgive her. But she betrayed me. She left me for a guy that left her. I don't know. I just want Ally to be safe away from that jerk. I'll find Gavin one day. He doesn't want to find me. I needed Ally back in my life. And now that she is, I think I'm falling for her again.

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter of, "The Biggest Mistake" How did you like it? Alaina will be back for the next chapter. Review it up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Alaina here. Sorry this took too long. I was incredibly busy this past week. My dad had surgery on his collar bone, and then I spent the night away from home for two nights.**

**I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm pretty excited about this story. I've never done a colab with anyone before, so it's definitely a new experience.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Ally's POV

I follow Austin to his house. I would have ridden with him, but I have Avery and I didn't want to leave my car in the mall parking lot.

"Momma?" Avery's little voice speaks up.

I look in the rearview mirror. "Yeah, baby?"

"Where're we going?"

"We're going to go to Austin's house."

"Are we gonna spend the night?"

I roll my eyes and snicker, slightly. "No, I don't think so, sweetie."

"Oh. Ok."

Once we pull into his driveway, I get out and unbuckle Avery. "Wow, Austin." I'm in awe at his house. It's like a mansion. "I guess your career still went well after I left?" I halfway want him to say yes - Because I would love it if it were true. To know that he was successful. - and halfway want him to say no - Because _I_ was his songwriter._ I_ was the one to make him famous. There was no way he could make it without _me_.

He cocks his head as he unlocks the door. "Eh. Kinda."

We walk in and I put Avery down to let her wander around a little bit. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah. But it wasn't the same without you."

I blush slightly. What? Why am I blushing? I don't blush. Especially when it comes to Austin. I don't love him. Do I? No, Allyson! No, you don't! I mean… even though he is the sweetest guy to ever walk the face of the earth, he loves music, he has the most hypnotizing brown eyes in the world, and-

I catch myself starting to drool over him. Crap. Way to keep your cover, Ally. I smile, awkwardly.

All he can do is shake his head and laugh. "Make yourself comfortable." He heads over to the fridge. "Want anything?"

I sit down down on the couch. "Uh, can I have a diet coke?"

The refrigerator door closes as he stares blankly at me.

"What?" I shrug.

"Als, do you really think I have _diet_ anything?" He scoffs.

I laugh. "Well, I guess not. I'll take a water."

He smiles. "Comin' right up."

"Momma?" Avery tugs my pants.

"Yes, baby?"

A huge smiles grows on her face. "I like him."

I giggle as I pet her head. "I do, too, Avery. I do, too."

Ok, even if I did like… like like Austin, I'm sure it wouldn't work out anyway. I mean, I _left_ him at the altar for _Gavin_. How could he ever forgive me? He thought that there was something there that day but I just kept playing him on. Gosh. I really hate myself for that. He's such an amazing guy and I just threw him away like a piece of garbage.

He hands me a bottle of water. "Here."

I smile. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

* * *

Austin's POV

I watch her as she takes a sip of her water. Is that creepy? I just missed her so much. I can't believe she's actually here.

Crap. She notices me. "What?" She asks.

"Nothing. I just…" I sigh. "I'm just really happy you're here."

She smiles. "Aw. Me too."

I grab the seat next to her. "So… What have you been up to lately?"

She looks up, trying to think, I guess. "Not much. Just trying to move back to Miami and all that."

I nod. "Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened between you and Gavin?" I didn't mean to blurt it. It just kinda came out…

She pushes her hair behind her ear. "Uh… I'd rather not talk about it. He's just a jerk that doesn't even deserve to be a thought. So… let's just drop it, ok?"

"Ok."

She smiles. "Ok."

I laugh. "Ok."

"OK!" Avery yells as she plops right in between us.

Ally and I burst out laughing, then Ally starts to tickle her. She's a pretty cool kid. She looks exactly like Ally. Well, minus those eyes that look like that devil, Gavin. I never liked him. And now I loathe him even more, considering he hurt Ally.

* * *

No One's POV

After an hour of interesting dialog from Avery, the little girl finally falls asleep. Austin takes her up into his guest bedroom and Ally helps to tuck her in. The two walk back downstairs and talk for hours about nothing. Austin enjoys every single moment, but something's been in the back of his mind all night: _Do I love still her?_

* * *

Ally's POV

I look at my phone to check the time. 2:30 AM. "Crap." I say out loud.

"What?"Asks Austin, curious.

"It's late. We probably need to head home." I start to get up, but was then pulled back down.

"Wait, you can't leave now."

"Austin, it's 2:30 and Avery and I need to unpack and-"

"-And you can do all that tomorrow. Plus, I don't want you driving in Miami at 2:30 AM. Please, just stay here for the night."

I can't help but smile. He's just so sweet. Then I roll my eyes. "Ugh, fine."

"Cool, I'll go get your bed ready." He starts to run up the stairs.

"Austin, you don't have to do that. I can just sleep with Avery."

"You sure?"

I nod. "Yeah."

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 2.**

**Do you think Austin still loves Ally?**

**What about Ally actually loving Austin?**

**Who knows? Stay tuned for Lindsey's next chapter! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So my life is great. I have amazing friends, watch the BEST YouTubers, and Laura is going to star in a new DCOM called, "Bad Hair Day". I'm kind of hungry but, I'll get some food later. Also follow my A&A Instagram account, "thinking_of_austlly", it would mean a lot if you did. Here's chapter 3 of, "The Biggest Mistake" I don't own A&A.**

* * *

Ally's POV

Sleeping with Avery wasn't half bad. She's a heavy sleeper but, she rolls around. She gets that from her father. What time is it? 7:19. I get up and go to the kitchen.

"Austin?" I say.

"Hey, Alls. Slept okay?" Austin asks.

"Yeah. Do you have any-" I begin to say.

"-Pancakes? Really, Ally? It's me." He says.

"I guess so. Listen, Avery is going to be asleep for another hour. I want to talk to you about Gavin and how it all happened. I need to get the past off of my chest and you're still one of my best friends." I do a double take. Hehe. Double Take. "You're still my best friend right?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm happy about that. Ally, tell me where it all went wrong. You can trust me."

"I know. Okay it started about 3 months ago. Around Halloween…"

* * *

Flashback Ally's POV

_Only a day until Halloween. Although Gavin and I have been arguing a little more than normal, I just want his to be a good Halloween. Avery is going as an adorable fairy, I'm going as a witch, and Gavin is a rock star. No, literally, he has a bunch of leather stuff and an electric guitar._

_"Ally, I'm going to get something at the store." Gavin says._

_"Okay. AVERY!" I yell for my daughter._

_"Yes, mommy?" Avery runs out from her room._

_"Daddy is going to the store, want to-"_

_"-No, I'd rather go alone." Gavin interrupts._

_"Oh, okay. Avery wanna watch a movie?" I ask my daughter._

_"FROZEN!" Avery runs to the blue-ray player. She is in love with Frozen and loves Anna. I wonder why Gavin didn't want Avery to come._

* * *

Halloween Night Ally's POV

_Tonight is Halloween and it's Avery's first time going trick-or-treating. She is so happy. And adorable. I made her this really cool fairy costume and put glitter in her hair. Gavin had to get something for his costume. He should be back by now. He did leave 3 hours ago._

_"Ally!" I hear Gavin call my name. He must be home._

_"He- who's this?" To Gavin's left is a woman about our age and I'm guessing her daughter who looks 2 or 3._

_"This is Emily and her 3 year old daughter, Ella." Gavin explains._

_"I'm Ally and this is Avery." I say. "So, Emily, are you and Gavin friends?"_

_"Yeah." Emily says._

_"Listen, Emily and Ella are going to go trick-or-treating with us." Gavin says._

_"Okay. Ready to go?" I ask._

_"Yeah." Gavin and Emily say at the same time._

* * *

About An Hour Later Ally's POV

_Trick-or-treating went great. Ella and Avery got along so well. I can totally see them becoming great friends. What scares me is that Emily and Gavin were a little too close and talked a lot. I felt like the 3rd wheel even though I'm Gavin's wife. Not Emily. WAIT! Could Gavin be…cheating on me? No, he wouldn't. He's way too sweet and caring and nice and I love him. And he loves me. I just hope that he's the same caring guy that I fell in love with._

_"Bye, Emily." Gavin waves. Avery and Ella hug goodbye. Yup, they're BFFs. _

_Emily and Ella leave Gavin at the door. _

_"So, who's Emily?" I ask as Gavin and I sit on the couch. Avery is in her room. _

_"She's a friend of my manager. A few weeks ago, her boyfriend, and father of Ella, left her. So, I've been helping her get over him. Is that okay?" Gavin asks and explains to me._

_"Yeah. Perfectly fine." _

* * *

No One's POV 

_Little did Ally know that Gavin was cheating on her with Emily. It would be a few days after Thanksgiving that Ally would figure everything out. But, she didn't confront Gavin about it. Gavin invited Emily and Ella over for Thanksgiving. Ally was getting something from their basement, leaving Gavin and Emily alone. Ella and Avery were in her room, playing. Ally saw Gavin and Emily talking. She didn't bother them, instead she eavesdropped on them. After a few minutes of talking, Emily and Gavin kiss. Ally was shocked. She didn't interrupt them. She didn't yell at Gavin. She didn't do anything. Ally just stood there, frozen. Until Avery and Ella interrupted her._

_A few weeks later, Ally asked Gavin about Emily. Like her past, having Ella, and her family. Gavin didn't mind this because he has been spending a lot of time with her. He told Ally everything Emily told him. Ally was happy about this. But, she never forgot about the kiss. _

_Around Christmas time, Emily went home to Los Angeles to be with her parents. And Ella stayed in San Diego with her father. On Christmas Day, Ally was putting together Avery's new toys, while Gavin was on the phone. Ally thought he was talking to his parents but no, he was talking to Emily. Ally heard Gavin tell Emily that he likes her a lot. This made Ally go mad. All she thought was that Emily was a one-time thing. Ally was wrong. A few days after Christmas, Ally had Avery go to day-care, and she confronted Gavin about Emily._

_"Gavin, can I talk to you?" Ally asked._

_"Sure." He replied._

_"Listen, Thanksgiving day I saw you and Emily do something. I saw you kiss. Can you please explain?" _

_"Um," Gavin hesitated. "it was just that one-." _

_"__-No, it wasn't just that one time. I heard you and Emily talking over the phone. You said that you really liked her. Gavin, please, do you still love me?" _

_"Ally, I love you more than anything. You and Avery are the best things to ever happen to me. I love you." Gavin attempts to kiss Ally's cheek, but Ally backs away._

_"What about Emily?" Ally questions Gavin._

_"She's just-just-just a friend that I like. And she likes me. Ally if you want be to break up with her I will."_

_"Yes, that would make me very happy." Ally said. _

_"Okay, next time I see her I will." Gavin said. _

_"Thank you." _

* * *

A Few Days After Christmas Ally's POV

_"Gavin, I told you to dump her sorry butt!" I yell._

_"Ally-." Gavin begins to say._

_"-Avery and I are going to stay at Rachel's house for the night. I just can't deal with this right now." Rachel is my new best friend. We met when Gavin and I moved to San Diego. She has a 4 year old son, Jacob. _

* * *

No One's POV 

_While Ally and Avery were at Rachel's house, Gavin had Emily over. He wasn't going to break up with her. He was going to keep dating her. Ally found this out in early January. And that's when Ally wanted to divorce Gavin, but she didn't tell him. A week after that, Gavin and Ally split up. And here we are now. _

* * *

Present Time Ally's POV

"And that's how it all happened." I say. 

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I know that you loved him." Austin puts his arm around me. 

"Thanks. I should get Avery up."

* * *

Austin's POV 

I just missed Ally so much. I'm happy that she opened up to me. I'm happy that we're friends again. I'm happy that she's here. Oh my god, am I falling for Ally again?

* * *

**So that's how it all happened. That's how Ally and Gavin went down. So will Emily return? What will happen next? Review it up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Waddup, peoples? A-Dawg here.**

**Ignore whatever that was… I'm just, like, loopy right now. :)**

**AH YOU GUYS! IT'S DEZ WADE! DEZ WADE IS HIS NAME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

Once I wake Avery up, we head downstairs just in time for Austin to make us breakfast. He's actually a pretty amazing cook.

Avery and I finish our pancakes. "Wow, Austin. You sure outdid yourself."

He takes a bow. "Why, thank you."

I laugh, then sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Avery and I need to get back home and unpack." I grab my phone, put it in my purse, and then get out my keys. "Listen, Austin, thanks for letting us stay the night. I really appreciate it."

He smiles. "Hey, no problem. I'm just glad you're home."

I blush… again. Why is he doing this to me?! "Me too."

We say our goodbyes and head on over to my dad's house. He must still be at that convention.

I start to unpack mine and Avery's things when I get a text from Trish. **Hey girl! I hear you're in town!**

I smile, realizing how much I actually missed her. **You heard right! :) Wanna hang out?**

**Do I?!**

**Great! Mini's in an hour?**

**Sounds like a plan.**

I continue to smile like an idiot. I can't wait to talk to my best friend in _person_. When Gavin and I first got married and moved away, Trish and I talked through video chat for a while, then it just kinda died off. I mean, I lived completely across the country, and we didn't have a lot of time to talk. With Trish managing Austin, and me finding my own manager and recording my own stuff, we just drifted apart.

But now we can finally catch up and stay caught up!

Avery walks into my room and tugs at my jeans. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Why're you smiling so big?"

"Oh. Because you and I are going to meet Trish for lunch." Avery knows who Trish is from me talking about our crazy friendship non-stop for the past 3 years.

She claps. "Yay!"

* * *

After an hour of unpacking and confusion, it's finally time to see Trish!

When we get to the mall, I start to feel so much excitement. I then see her face. "Trish!" I yell as I wave.

She waves back with a smile.

"I missed you" I start to go in for a hug, "so mu-" then stop and look down. What I see is the most mind boggling thing ever. A baby bump. "That's… new." I let out.

"Huh?" She looks down as well, then touches her stomach. "Oh, yeah." She hesitates. "I'm pregnant!"

I nod with wide eyes. "I can see that." Then I look back up at her and squeal. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

We grab some seats and I pull out a coloring book for Avery. She colors for hours and perfectly inside the lines. Just like her mother.

"So, I'm guessing you and Jace are the happy couple?"

"Oh… actually…" Trish rubs the back of her neck. "Jace and I broke up last year."

My eyes grow wide again. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"Uh, I dunno." She shrugs.

"So wait… who's your baby daddy?"

"Oh, um… It's Dez." She says our friend's name quietly as she looks away from me. She's lying. Sure, Trish is an amazing liar when it comes to anything else except lying to me. That still hasn't changed.

I play along, though. "Dez? You and Dez?"

She nods. "Mhm."

"Really?" I stare at her. Hard.

She breaks. "Ugh! Fine… Yes, Dez and I _are_ together. But…" She chokes.

"But… what?" I try to get her to continue.

"It was just one night and I don't know what I was thinking and-"

"-Whoa, whoa, whoa, Trish." I interrupt her. "Y-You're not making any sense…?"

She looks up, almost in tears, and sighs. "You remember that guy who was Trent's Dez?"

"You mean Dex?"

"Yeah... Well, we kinda... got together one night."

My jaw drops. "Wha- y-you mean you had a one night stand?" The last three words I say in a whisper.

She lets air out through her nose and nods slightly. "But then Dez and I hooked up and now I don't know who it is!"

"Trish! That is-"

"-Yeah… I know." She slumps back into her chair.

The air becomes quiet.

"So. Dez knows, right?"

She stays silent.

"Triiish?"

"Well, y'see… I sorta, kinda, maybe, told him that the baby is actually his…"

I stand up out of my chair. "Oh my gosh!"

She pulls me back down instantly. "Sssshhhh! He's coming." She points in the redhead's direction.

He starts walking this way. "Alllllyyyyyy!" Dez exclaims, opening his arms.

"Deeeezzzz!" I return the hug awkwardly. Trish knows I can't keep a secret! Especially one of this kind of magnitude!

"Welcome home!"

I smile, nonetheless. "Thanks." Dez sits next to Trish and Avery. I follow, sitting back in my seat. "So, uh… Congratulations."

"Thanks! We couldn't be happier. Right, Trish?"

She fake smiles. Or at least I know it's fake. "Uh huh."

Then I hear a familiar voice gasp.

* * *

**Trish... I am so ashamed...**

**So, who's the familiar voice? You have to find out from Lindsey! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Lindsey. So a lot of stuff happened in this chapter. Also, you will learn who the heck the voice is. Here's chapter 5 of, "The Biggest Mistake" I don't own, "Austin and Ally"**

* * *

Last Time on TBM Ally's POV

Then I hear a familiar voice gasp.

* * *

Present Time on TBM Still Ally's POV

"Piper!?" I say. What? Why is Piper here? I mean, she has the right to be here. But…the history.

"Hey Ally, you're back." Piper says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Yeah Ally, why are you back?" Trish asks.

"Um, me and Gavin split up." I say.

"Oh, Ally. I'm so sor-." Trish begins to say.

"-Save it. Gavin cheated on me with a girl named Emily." I interrupt her.

"Wait... where were you and Gavin living again?" Piper asks.

"San Diego. Why?"

"Does Emily have a daughter named Ella?" Piper asks with a followup question. NO, NO, NO, she can't be?

"Yeah."

"Emily is my older sister." Piper says. This is awkward, "I'm going to go. Austin an-."

"Austin and who?" I ask.

"Austin and I are dating." Piper says.

"Oh... thanks for telling me." I say.

"Anytime."

I tell Trish to meet me at my dad's house for some privacy so we can talk about this whole Dez or Dex thing. And the whole Austin and Piper thing. That took me by storm. Like the explosion of Jenna Marbles in 2012. How could Austin not tell me? Especially when I think that he may have a small crush on me. Even since I got back to Miami, Austin has been such a big help. Even though I broke his heart. I know that I have the teeny tiniest crush on Austin. He was my first kiss. He was my everything.

Once I get to my dad's house, I see his car. He must be home. He knows about the divorce and Avery. My Avery Mackenzie Young. God, I need to change her last name to Dawson, but should I? She is Gavin's daughter too. NO! I can't. I know that he still loves her. Those hazel eyes.

"Dad! I'm home." God, I sound like a teenager coming home from school.

"Allyson, I missed you so much." I hug my dad. "And you must be Avery?"

"Yes, I am." Avery says all cute and proud.

"Listen, Trish should be here soon and we're going to hang out in my room. My room is still there, right?"

"Yeah, just how you left it." Dad says.

"Thanks, dad." I say.

"No problem, sweetie." Dad says with a smile.

Me and Avery head up to my room. Soon after, Trish joins us. I still can't believe that Trish and possibly Dez are having a kid. I know that she's 25, turning 26 in 2 months. And Dez... well he's Dez. He'll grow up when he's ready.

Trish told me everything that's happened to her and Dez ever since I left. The December that I left, Dez and Trish got together. On Valentine's Day, they said, "I Love You" and that November they moved in together. This December will be there 3 year anniversary. In early October, Trish's baby will be born. I really hope that it's Dez's. I can see him growing up in an instant when he holds his possible kid. I just know that it's his. I really hope. Imagine if it was Dex's. Scary.

* * *

Austin's POV

I completely forgot to tell Ally about Piper. We have been dating for 6 months. I wonder if Ally ran into Piper at the mall? Probably. I wonder if Ally knows about Trish? Now that's a definite, they're best friends. She is having Dez's baby. Dez and Trish have been dating for just over 2 years now. I never would think that Dez and Trish would even date for 2 months. Let alone 2 years.

In about 5 minutes I'm supposed to pick up Al- Piper for our date. Our 6 month anniversary date. Where's the bag? I got Piper a bracelet. I know that she loves them.

"Hey, Piper." I tell Piper once I pick her up.

"Listen, I told Ally about us. She was surprised." Piper says.

"Oh, thank you. I would have liked to have told her myself, but that's okay."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Piper apologizes.

"Pipes, it's fine. Seriously. I got you something. Close your eyes." I slip the bracelet onto her wrist.

"Austin, I love it!" She kisses my cheek.

"I knew you would."

* * *

Ally's POV

I'm turning the guest bedroom into Avery's room. It should take a few days to get all of her stuff into the room. The guest room is right across from mine. Which is good because Avery is scared of thunder. Whenever there's a thunderstorm, she sleeps with me and used to be Gavin. A few hours ago, Gavin sent me an e-mail saying that he is moving to Miami in a week. He said that he's not going to see his only daughter grow up. I respected that.

Trish and I decided to have a girl's day. So just hang out and catch up even more. Avery joined us too. Trish thought she was adorable. Who wouldn't?

"Trish?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"How did Piper and Austin start to date?" I ask.

"Well, 6 months ago…" Trish starts.

* * *

6 Months Ago Austin's POV

_I know Ally is never coming back. She and Gavin are happily married in California. I have to get over her. How can I? She's the love of my life._

_I'm at The Melody Diner, just eating food. I see a girl with blonde hair walk in. "Piper?" I knew she looked familiar._

_"Austin?"_

_"Yeah, where have you been?"_

_"Yeah, sort of. I lived here, but then when I was 15, I moved to Orlando and now I'm back." I laugh. She's funny._

_"Want to get something to eat? I already have some fries. I just need a blonde to share them with." I say being all smooth. She laughs._

_"Okay." Piper says._

* * *

End of Flashback Ally's POV

"And that's how it happened. Austin told me." Trish says.

"Thanks." I say.

"I should go. Me and Dez have plans." Trish says as she starts to leave.

"Oh okay. Have fun."

"We will. Bye, Avery." Trish says.

"Bye, Trish." Avery says. She goes to her room.

I fall back onto my bed. I have a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Later That Night Ally's POV

I just put Avery to bed. We couldn't find her stuffed elephant, Nellie. She's had Nellie ever since she was born. Gavin bought it for her at the hospital gift shop. Normally, she can fall asleep without it, but now that her dad is gone, it's the last thing she has of him. I think that's really sweet.

It's been a long day so I go to bed. I text Austin about Gavin coming back. He said that he will be there for me and Avery. I appreciated that. It's 10 so I go to bed. I really need to sleep. I listen to some old Selena Gomez music before falling asleep.

* * *

9h ago Ally's Dream Ally's POV

_I'm sitting on the counter at Sonic Boom. For some reason, I'm also in a light purple flowy dress. Someone's at the door. He's in a white shirt and black fancy pants. "Ally" I hear my name in a whisper._

_"Gavin?" first name that came to my mind._

_"It's Austin." Austin says._

_"What are you doing here?" _

_Austin walks though the door. __"I'm here to tell you something."_

_"What is it?" I ask._

_"I like you, Ally. I like you a lot. I broke up with Piper a few weeks ago to be with you. You are the one." Austin says. He comes to me. We're face-to-face. He kisses me and I kiss back. It's the most amazing feeling ever. Like it's meant to be._

_"Mommy, mommy, wake up, Austin's here." I hear a little girl say. Wait, why would I be hearing a girl?_

* * *

End of Ally's Dream Ally's POV

"Mommy, Austin's here." I hear my daughter say.

"Hey, Alls." Austin greets. He is here.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Just to hang out. I need to ask you something. Ally, will you be my songwriter again?"

"Austin, I just got back from a semi-horrible marriage. I don't think I'll be ab-"

"-Ally, please?" Austin begs.

I sigh. "Okay. Just give me a week to get myself back together."

"Thanks." Austin gives me a hug. I hug him back. His hugs are the best. They're just so warm and give off a good feeling.

Austin takes Avery to the kitchen. My dad left for a meeting. And I really need to take a shower.

* * *

Austin's POV

Avery is so cute. I can't believe Gavin helped make this little angel. "Avery, don't touch that. You don't want to get burned." She was about to touch the stove.

"Okay." Avery says. She goes into the living room. I follow her.

"What's this?" I point at a drawing. Avery is a really good artist and I'm not just saying that. She's gifted.

"A drawing of me, mommy, and daddy. Together and happy." Avery misses Gavin. Daddy's little girl, I'm guessing.

"Avery, you know that your dad is coming in a week." I say.

"He is?" Avery lights up.

"Yeah."

"Are he and mommy getting back together?" Avery asks.

"I'm afraid not." Avery gives me a hug. I hug her back, as if she was my own daughter. I love her like one. She's special. She's Ally's little girl.

* * *

Ally's POV

My showered self walks downstairs. I see Austin and Avery on the couch. He's hugging her. I walk towards them and step on something. It's a drawing. A drawing of me, Avery, and Gavin, with hearts around us. She must miss him a lot.

"Hey." I say. "What's this?" I show the drawing.

"It's a drawing of me, you, and daddy. Is it true that he's coming back?"

"Yeah." I say, "Listen, Avery, I need you to get dressed so we can go to the mall. Okay?"

"Okay." Avery runs to her bedroom.

"Austin, I ran into Piper yesterday. And she told me about you two." I say.

"Oh, right. Are you mad?" Austin asks.

"No, not at all. I'm happy you moved on."

"Yeah. Piper's a great girl I just hope that-." Austin starts.

"-That... what?" I ask.

"That-that-that Avery likes me." I know Austin's lying.

"Austin, she does. Are you afraid that I'll get jealous?" I ask.

"Maybe?"

"Austin, I won't. I understand that you moved on and I still need to get over this marriage. As you know it wasn't the best marriage. Emily hurt me and the worst part is she's Piper's older sister." I say.

"Whoa. I did not see that coming." Austin says.

"Neither did I. The past is in the past. Avery is my future." I tell Austin, then I look around. "AVERY!" I yell for my daughter. "We're going to go to the mall. Wanna join us?"

"I would love to." Austin smiles.

I put Avery in her car seat. Austin sits in the front, next to me. As Avery draws, Austin and I talk. We talk about music and other stuff like that. I know that I'm going to be his songwriter again, just in like a week or 2.

Once we get to the mall, I can see Dez and Trish just hanging out. Being the couple, it's so weird to call them that, which they are. Austin, Avery, and I join them at a table at Mini's.

* * *

No One's POV

For the rest of the day, the 4 friends and Avery just hang out and catch up even more. Ally told Dez and Trish how it all went down. Dez told Ally all about his and Trish's relationship. Even though Ally knew everything. She just missed talking with her friends. Ally also told them how Gavin is coming back. They felt sorry for Ally, but she didn't take it. Gavin was the reason why they divorced anyway.

Ally was telling the gang about how beautiful San Diego was but she got interrupted by a video chat request from Gavin. Ally accepted it. Gavin just wanted to talk to Avery. Ally figured that. She gave her phone to Avery. Avery was so happy to talk to her father. Even though it was only like a day, she missed him. And everyone knew that.

After the friends had dinner at this fancy place, Ally and Avery went back to her dad's house. At 8:30, Avery went to sleep. About an hour later, Austin joined Ally. Austin originally had a date with Piper, but he canceled. Friendship is more important to him than any relationship. Ally tried to force Austin to call Piper, but he kept refusing. Ally needed a friend. And a friend she had.

At around 10, Austin and Ally started to watch a movie. It was a horror movie, so Austin "protected" Ally. During the scary parts, Ally would bury herself in Austin. Halfway though the movie, Ally fell asleep on Austin. Austin pulled up a blanket. Soon he was asleep.

That night, Ally had another dream about Austin. This time it was more intense. She didn't mind. She didn't mind one bit.

* * *

**So Piper is the voice, Austin and Piper are dating, Avery misses Gavin a lot, and Austin and Ally fell asleep together. Will Emily return? Will Austin and Piper continue to date? How will Ally feel when Gavin comes back? Review it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, you lovely readers. :) I'm Alaina and this is the chapter I wrote. (I'm sorry. I'm just trying to find ways to say hi…)**

**Oh, and BTW, Lindsey's computer broke and she is unable to write anything. She told me that she will get a new one around August 20th or so. So, there may or may not be a new chapter up for a little while. We still don't know how we're gonna do it.**

**And just imagine everything that Avery says is in baby talk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"You guys… I don't know what to do. Gavin's coming to Miami _tomorrow_! I thought that I would be fine with this, but the truth is… _I'm not_! In fact, I'm _far_ from being fine with it." I pace and rant to my friends about my ex husband.

"Ally, you _need_ to calm down." Trish says.

"Yeah, seriously, Als. You can't let 'em get to you." Austin adds.

"You don't think I'm trying?!" I glide my hand through my hair and sigh.

"I have an idea: Why don't you just tell him to go away?" Dez asks as he puts his arm around Trish.

"Dez, you know I can't do that!"

Austin looks around. "Aaaaand why can't you?"

I roll my eyes. My friends can be so stupid sometimes. "Because the only reason he's coming here is so he can be apart of Avery's life."

"D'you ever think that maybe he's coming here for something else?" Trish asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. It all just seems kinda connected and -"

"-Trish, spit it out."

"I think Gavin's coming here to get you back."

* * *

No One's POV

Ally was taken aback by Trish's observation, but Austin was more alarmed. Was Ally's ex husband _really_ wanting to come back, not only to be apart of Avery's life, but to win Ally's heart back? That disgusted him. But why? Why did he care so much?

* * *

Ally's POV

What did Trish just say? Never mind. I can't think about anything except Avery right now. I know she misses Gavin, but does she _really_ need to see him? Uh, of course she does, Ally. What kind of a terrible mother are you? Gosh.

Speaking of Avery, here she comes. "Hey, babygirl." I greet with a smile as she walks in my room.

"Hi, mommy. Hi, Austin. Hi, Dez. Hi, Trish."

"Hi, Avery." Austin, Trish, and Dez greet in unison.

"Whatchya need? I ask.

"Oh, nothin'."

"Y'sure?" I ask again, raising my eyebrows.

She nods. "Uh huh. I just wanted to see what you guys were doing."

I look at Trish, Dez, and Austin, and then back at my daughter. "We're not doing anything."

She smiles. "Ok."

She starts to leave when Austin speaks up and pats the space beside him."Where ya goin'? Come sit by me."

Avery smiles again as she runs to sit right next to Austin. I laugh. She really likes Austin. I'm glad. I mean he's best friend. I love him.

I-I mean… not like _that_. Like a brotherly-sisterly love, y'know? Heh.

"So, Avery?" Trish asks. "How old are you?"

"I'm almost this many!" She holds her hand up with three of her little fingers showing.

Trish smiles. "Wow! You're a big girl!"

Avery starts to kick her feet back and forth. "I know!"

"Are you excited to see your dad tomorrow?" Dez asks.

I cringe at the thought of Gavin coming back to Miami. I thought I was fine with it… but I'm not.

She nods. "_SUPER_ excited!" She grabs Austin's hand and starts to play with it. "I can't wait to hold his hand and hear his voice again."

Wow… She _really really really_ misses him. I can't take him away from her. I smile. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. Anybody want anything?"

Everyone shakes their head.

"Alright, I'll be back."

* * *

No One's POV

Ally walks downstairs and into the kitchen, leaving her friends with her daughter. In all the silence, Avery goes into her room, grabs her stuffed elephant, Nellie, and walks back into Ally's room. She sits next to Austin again and starts to play with Nellie.

"Whatchya got there?" Austin asks.

Avery looks up at Austin, down to the elephant, then back up to Austin and smiles. "This is Nellie! My daddy gave her to me."

"Did he give you Nellie before you and mommy came here?" Asks Trish.

Avery shakes her head. "No. I've had Nellie for forever. I think daddy gave her to me when mommy had me. But, I'm not sure." She continues to play with it, when she stops.

"What's wrong?" Dez becomes alarmed.

"Why are mommy and me here and not with daddy?"

"Well, you see, sweetie," Austin starts to explain. "your mommy and daddy started to fight because of-"

"-Oh… I know they fighted." Avery sighs. "They fighted for almost forever. I don't remember a time when they didn't fight. I remember hearing them at night. They were really loud. It scared me."

* * *

Ally's POV

I walk up to the door with a lemonade in my hand, about to open it, when I hear my daughter's voice. "I thought that something really bad was going to happen. I didn't know what was wrong. Then I remember mommy telling me that we were leaving. I was sad. Then daddy hugged me really tight. I was even more sadder. What did I do?"

My heart sinks. My daughter thinks that our divorce was her fault? And hearing how scarred she is from hearing us fight. That's heartbreaking.

As I start to grab the doorknob, I hear Austin speak. "Avery, you did nothing. Your mommy and daddy love you with all of their hearts. You have done nothing at all."

That's when I open the door and see Austin hugging my baby girl. Oh, the smile that put on my face. Austin is the sweetest guy ever. He's so kind-hearted, loving, and adorable.

What? I meant that in a brotherly way. It's not like I'm falling for Austin again, right? Oh, shoot. I am. I am totally, completely, absolutely falling for Austin Monica Moon again...

* * *

**There ya have it. We learned how Avery feels about the divorce and how Ally feels about… Everything else. :)**


End file.
